


Your Name Is -

by casandraderolo



Series: Rich Centric Stories [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Rich's Squip is an asshole, Rich's dad is an asshole, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich, Transphobia, rich's squip is evil kermit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Rich struggles with his identity





	Your Name Is -

Your name is Rachel.

Except it isn't, that's just what everyone knows you as.

 

Your name is Rachel.

Except it isn't and why do they still call you that?

 

Your name is Rachel.

Except no dad it isn't I told you that.

 

Your name is Rachel.

Except no it isn't, please stop calling me that.

 

Your name is Rachel.

Except no it isn't Thomas. I should have told you before.

 

Your name is Rachel.

Expect no it isn't Mrs. Hanson. Please don't call me that.

 

Your name is Rachel.

Except no it isn't stop fucking calling me that.

 

Your name is Rich.

Your name is Rich.

Your name is Rich.

 

Your name is not Rachel. Your name is Rich.

Your name is not Rachel. Your name is Rich.

Your name is not Rachel. Your name is Rich.

Your name is not Rachel. Your name is Rich.

Your name is not Rachel. Your name is Rich.

 

_Your name is Rachel._

 

My name is Rachel.

 

_If you want to be popular, you must play by the rules_

 

If I want to be popular, I must play by the rules.

 

_Your name is Rachel. You're sorry if they heard otherwise._

 

My name is Rachel. I'm sorry if you heard otherwise.

 

_Your name is-_

 

“Your name is Rich. I know he's in there.”

 

Except no it isn't Jake.

 

Your name is Rich.

Except it isn't, that's just what everyone knows you as.

 

Your name is Rich.

Except it isn't and why do they still call you that?

 

Your name is Rich.

No, I'm sorry dad. You were right.

 

Your name is Rich.

Except no it isn't, please stop calling me that.

 

Your name is Rich.

Except no it isn't Thomas. I shouldn't have confused you before.

 

Your name is Rich.

Expect no it isn't Mrs. Hanson. Please don't call me that. I changed it back.

 

Your name is Rich.

Except no it isn't stop fucking calling me that.

 

_Your name is Rachel._

_If you want to be popular, you must play by the rules._

_Your name is Rachel._

_If you want to be popular, you must play by the rules._

_Your name is Rachel._

_If you want to be popular, you must play by the rules._

 

_Your name is not Rich. Your name is Rachel._

_Your name is not Rich. Your name is Rachel._

_Your name is not Rich. Your name is Rachel._

_Your name is not Rich. Your name is Rachel._

_Your name is not Rich. Your name is Rachel._

_Your name is not Ri-_

 

your name is rich.

Your name is Rich.

Your Name Is Rich.

YOUR NAME IS RICH.

YOUR NAME IS RICH!

 

Your name is Rich, and that stupid fucking frog is gone, and it's no longer telling you that your name is Rachel, because it's wrong.

 

Your name is Rich.

Your name is Richard Goranski, and you just came out as bi and trans to the kid that you have been picking on all year long, and you're in love with your best friend and you have an asshole dad, and a brother who loves you but can't be around because he's in the army, and your mom is gone and Jeremy Here is sitting next to you trying to get you through a panic attack, and you can't stop apologizing and he's telling you that it's okay, and you listen but you know he's lying, and he knows he’s lying but you both go along with it anyways because at least you aren't dead, or controlled by a supercomputer in your head anymore

 

Your name is Richard Goranski.

  
Your name is Rich.

**Author's Note:**

> I have alot of feelings.
> 
> Also I hope that it's obvious that the italics are the Squip.
> 
> I should also mention that Thomas is Rich's brother. I don't know if that was clear or not.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
